Harry The Girl and Her Book
by queendream88
Summary: my sweet book that tells the story of my life of harry the girl while the world see the boy on the outside and how the spell have been broken. PS. I have an husband :)
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Harry Potter or any the characters from it. All Copy Right belong J. K. Rowling.

I don't have best gramer and spelling and so I will do my best with it but I am writing for fun.

This an underage story between a teenage and adult if you don't like it don't reading just so you are warn.

It a fm Harry/Severus that is sexual and has lots of dirt words to boot.

This is all fun so read if you want or not.

 **Chapter 1**

Hello dear book, my name is Harry James Potter and far as I know everyone think I am a boy while my aunt and me know that I'm girl in reality. It a long story how and why I went from girl to boy in the eyes of the world. My parents cast a spell that hide my female form from the world which take place right after I was born and married to my husband (Yes I have a husband). While my Aunt Peturia Dursely knew i was a girl; her husband Vernon and her son Dudley saw me as a boy. When my parent cast the spell on me only my parents, me and my mom's sister Petunia can see me as me which has kept me safe unlit I turn 14 yrs old and when my husband found me. My parents and my husband agree to married me right after I was born before the spell was put on me and so my husband won't see my true form or remeber anything after the spell has be cast for the safety of me and him.

Like I say it a long story to tell but hey that what this book is for, to tell all my dirty secret and boy it will. Oh did I forget I tell you i just 14 years old on July 31, 2014 which was yesterday and boy that was the day I won't forget:) Now we are staying in a serect locals house which own by my husband and now I'm waiting for my husband to join me in his bed to complete the spell by having sex for the first time for us and me (He older than me so he had more sexs before me which make me anger at the other women and men he slept with.) And right now I so fucking horny waiting for him to finish. He in the other room finish up his project before he join our bed which it is driving me crazy wanting to have his cock in my v and fuck me out. Oh by the way because of my blood line I carrie and mother spell that I am a sexual woman who can have sex anytime of the day and any where which it going to fun about and my mother spell stop me from getting pegrent unlit 18 yrs old and older. Also when my first time with my sexy husband I won't hurt for me like most normal girls which I am greatful for that and I need no pre time for me which my husband can put his cock in me with out causing pain for me. But any way my husband is walking into the bed room and take his clothes off so I will write back my sweet secret book. So good night.

Harry James Potter.


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own Harry Potter or any the characters from it. All Copy Right belong J. K. Rowling.

I don't have best gramer and spelling and so I will do my best with it but I am writing for fun.

This an underage story between a teenage and adult if you don't like it don't reading just so you are warn.

This is all fun so read if you want or not.

Chapter 2

Good moring my sweet book and boy it was good moring after last night amazing sex with my husband. We went almost all night long or unlit 4 in sex with him was the best moment of my life. The way he use his hand and mouth on my 46 F or DDD cup breasts was breath taking and that he fuck me so hard it made me see stars. The we moan and groan through out the night it still amazing to me that noboby next door call the cops on use then I remenber my husband use a spell to stop the noises we were makeing which I forgot the spell name but then again I was getting fuck so hard it made me come about 3 to 4 time. Once we tired out from love making we went to sleep together.

Now it 9:30 am August 1 which mean I'm now an adult in the wizarding world since I'm married to my husband Severus Snape. Oh yes my poiston professor is my husband which i am glad for that and by the way Severus is huge down there and it was fun to suck on him :) I know it wrong to many people in the muggle world but in the wizarding world it is common for and older men or women to married a younger person who is 14 yrs old and older men and women to younger people that is 14 yrs old and older. My parents Lilly and James Potter married me to Severus right after I born July 31, 2000, 11:59 pm as the seven month die. They married us at midnight 12:00 am which is great for the facts 1 it is between yesterday and the next day, 2 it bonds our magics together as one, 3 it stop all the nightmare and mind reader from enter our minds and Sev his nickname I came up with, will know who try to enter our mind. Last reason to be married at midnight is the prue magic truly free for those whose soul is prue like me or a true hero like Sev and other form of true and prue. We both were bless by magic herself by granting her magic on Sev and me. Thank to magic and my parents the spell they put on me to switch veiws of a girl to a boy on the world which keep me safe unlit my 14 birthday which the day it self was out the world or just plain crazy but I will get to that later.

Let finish up with how I went from girl to boy in the eyes of the world. My parents with their speical bloodine and rare gifts, they use a spell call the Smut Bender Outsignt (SMBO) which a combine spells of 2 different spells and my dad power. The Smut Join spell was created a procten from the ages 14 yrs old and up that keep the unwant it sex partners from raping or abusing the other persons and it gain a power up for the couple who use this spell. It state that to use this spell the couple must has an age different beweent 10 to 20 yrs from each other and the older one will alwasy top the younger parnter and they must be bonds or married for the spell to work right. Then there the Gender Bender spell that switch genders from male to female and female to male and the new form gender will be permint. But my parents or my dad have the power to deceive what not real and what is real to the world around him and people who is close to him that are not blood relatie to him yet my mom was safe from his power due to their marring and her bloodline. So when my parents combine the 2 spells and my dad power to deceive it made the Smut Bender Outsight (SMBO) spell which state a gender change on the outside but the true gender stay the same in the inside while view of the person who change and with that will crave more sexual acts than most due to hide the true gender from those around the hide gender will the fasle from while those with the gender blood line wil see the true from. Also know this my coisun Dudley may share blood but he is a mugger which mean he won't see my true form because lack of having no magic in his blood, thank goodes for that due to the way he treat girls his age which is no good.

So with the bonds with Sev at midnight, we create the true bonds and add the spell SmBO, have kept me safe for the wizarding world and Voldemort or i call him old Voled, and his gang Death Eaters as know as DE or losers to me, unlit I turn 14 yrs old and join my Sev. Yet it didn't keep me safe from my mother's half sister family and at the same time it did procten me from my Aunt's husband and son. I will get to that issue in a little bit later, right now it 10:30 am and I am being call for breakfast or bruch from Sev so I need stop type on my labtop and greet my loving husband. So I will be back my dear book.

Harry James Potters-Snape.

 **NOTES** : I use Smut from the manga world which state light sexual stories.

Gender Bender: are storie that deal with gender issues of females and males.


End file.
